


Burn Like Stars That Never Die

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Emperor Hux, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inspired By Tumblr, Knight Kylo Ren, M/M, Masturbation, POV Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Protective Kylo Ren, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Snoke Being a Dick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Young apprentice Kylo arrived at Snoke’s fortress prepared for longs days of training and solitude. A glimpse of a red-haired angel, Snoke’s favorite concubine, Hux, changed everything.Fill for this hard kinks prompt:Master Snoke loves to have his pretty concubines around him for display of beauty and power, though he never sleeps with them. Young apprentice Kylo is slowly going insane over the red haired angel always perching on Snoke’s right armrest, whispering in the Master's ear. Kylo wants him for himself.





	Burn Like Stars That Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to L for helping me with the outline to this story!
> 
> A/N: The story is linear but there are some time jumps, especially as the story hurtles towards the end~
> 
> Check out the mood-board for this story here: [on tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/post/167103963151/mugglelissaat-last-here-is-my-concubinehux)

**  
****  
*******

 

The entire trajectory of Kylo’s life changed the moment he stepped off the ship and onto the dampened earth. 

Truly, this inevitable metamorphosis likely began from the very first whisper of that mysterious stranger—eventually revealed to be Master Snoke—in his head all those years ago. That tendril of thought, that insistent pressure and presence, should have been the first warning that his life would never be the same again.

Yet, somehow, as Kylo inhaled the scent of wet soil and earthy, mossy ferns he was bombarded with an undeniable sensation. Each and every step over sodden dirt brought him closer to his inevitable and unavoidable fate. Beyond the tall, menacing walls of the fortress, barely visible through the dense, misty fog, lay the key to his future.

Kylo wiped away the beads of sweat collecting at his temple, causing his unruly hair to cling to his sticky, wet skin. The other two passengers on the ship hung back a few feet behind him. He could smell their fear and apprehension in the air, mixing with the cloyingly sweet scent of the orchids twisting around the thick trunks of the trees lining their path.

Kylo refused to speak with the fellow apprentices despite their many attempts at stilted conversation on the journey. Instead, they communicated to each other in hushed murmurs while Kylo meditated—a vain attempt to tune out their anxious voices. Kylo did his best to push away the rising indignation that he should share a ship—let alone a position as a Knight—with these trembling apprentices, and instead focused on his destination.

Now that he arrived and stood merely a few feet from the entrance of his new home, the first twinges of doubt crept into his mind. A bright purple moon shone over the well-trodden path leading to heavy iron gates which glinted in the pearlescent light. He could feel a pull, magnetic and imposing, wash over his body and mind as he stared ahead. It was different from the menacing call of his Master which usually struck him quick and fierce, like a bolt of lightning. This felt like a siren’s song; serene and hypnotizing, seducing him with its gentle voice.

Kylo pulled his dark robe tightly around his body and, without a second look to the timid apprentices behind him, forged ahead. 

 

*  
******  
*

 

The welcoming feast was, admittedly, spectacular.

Kylo had expected a drab, bleak affair with solemn silence and bland food. When he received the call from Master Snoke to begin his training, he thought he would arrive at a stark, crumbling castle with little pomp or ceremony. He pictured long days and nights where the darkness never truly fled, grueling hours of meditation and utter solitude and isolation. Kylo welcomed this premonition; he had enough commotion and crowds in his youth. He longed to remove himself from the constant chaos of traders, senators and clingy padawans who followed him around.

Still, Kylo found himself less disappointed than he thought he would be as he was ushered into the great hall. Ornate pillars divided the large room; the dark stone was engraved with intricate designs that twisted upwards towards the high ceiling. Long tables made of polished oak were filled with affluent merchants and influential ambassadors; they all chatted amiably as their golden goblets were filled with wine.

Kylo moved slowly, half alert and half in awe, as he took in his surroundings. A smaller table, made from smooth stone, was placed closest to the front of the room. The table was half full and Kylo immediately knew it was his destination. Other Knights, wearing the same dark robes as him, sat at the table with solemn expressions. Kylo’s skin crawled once again with indignation—how could Master Snoke proclaim Kylo was special when he had so many other Knights at his disposal? 

Kylo, however, did his best to keep his face blank as he returned the polite greetings and took a seat. He would ask Master Snoke later about these other Knights and what their purpose was. In any case, he found his ire slowly but surely fading as the food was brought out. His journey had been long and the food was utterly delectable; buttery vegetables and tender meats drowning in a flavorful, rich sauce.

Tendrils of pride began to seep back in as he drank from a gilded goblet and looked about the room. This welcoming feast was clearly for him—and, he begrudgingly admitted, the other two apprentices he arrived with. 

Kylo could hardly hide his wonderment as Master Snoke finally entered the room, draped in opulent ivory robes. His scarred face was partially hidden with a large cowl pulled low over his head. The edges were etched with gold thread which shimmered as the flickering candlelight from the room fell across it. He stood before the empty throne, which sat in front of the room, on a slightly elevated stage.

“Welcome.” His voice easily carried across the now silent room. “Drink and eat, entertain yourselves this evening.” His gaze fell upon Kylo’s table. “Today we are joined by new apprentices, soon to enter training and prove themselves worthy of being a Knight.” Kylo internally bristled at the idea of needing to prove himself to the other men at the table. His misgivings faltered, however, when Snoke’s sharp gaze directly met Kylo’s. His twisted lips lifted into a half smile. He turned away and continued, but Kylo felt Snoke’s next words were meant just for him. “The power we accrue here will be unrivalled in this galaxy. We shall practice patience and the rewards we reap will be bountiful beyond belief.”

Master Snoke sat and the room erupted into enthusiastic applause. Kylo’s hands mechanically clapped but the short speech was already slipping from his mind. His jaw unconsciously dropped and his breath caught in his throat. Four figures had entered the room, each more beautiful than the last. They wore resplendent robes in shades of garnet, crimson, ruby and scarlet. The material was light and silky, clinging to their long limbs as they moved to stand beside Master Snoke.

The tall ceilings, expensive wine, and rich food were nothing compared to the last man who walked onto the stage. Kylo had never seen anyone like him before; his skin was pale, like alabaster, nearly glowing under the warmth of the candlelight. His eyes glittered like emeralds, bright and striking, laced with icy shards of lapis. The man’s hair was most impressive of all. Kylo had only dreamed of such fiery red hair before—it was such a stark contrast to the man’s cool face and pale eyes. Golden blonde strands mixed with his ginger locks, gleaming like a torch that Kylo longed to touch, burnt flesh be damned. The man paid no mind to Kylo, nor anyone else in the room but Master Snoke. He sidled up beside him, placing a slender, elegant hand on one side of the throne.

Kylo drank deeply from his glass, careless to the excess which spilled from the cup and slid down his chin. He roughly wiped away the liquid with the back of his hand and continued to stare. He wasn’t alone. Even without looking, Kylo could tell many others openly admired the lovely beings who had joined Master Snoke on stage.

Kylo only had eyes for one perfect creature, though. His gaze remained fixed on the stunning man. He lamented every single time his eyes were forced to blink, lest he miss a moment of memorizing the striking man’s features—the slope of his nose, the angle of his cheekbone, the curve of his chin.

“Always such a spectacle,” a fellow Knight murmured beside him.

“Is it?” Kylo asked distractedly. He had avoided conversation with any of the fellow Knights thus far but the beauty before him diminished his guard.

“Oh yes,” the Knight continued. “Whenever we welcome new apprentices Master Snoke brings out all his tricks.”

“Tricks,” Kylo repeated softly. Could the beings on stage be merely illusions? He reluctantly pulled his attention from the captivating man and turned to face the Knight beside him. He studied him momentarily, taking in his waxy skin and tired eyes. He couldn’t be much older than Kylo himself, but his expression and demeanor spoke of years lived far beyond his age. Kylo risked a look back towards Master Snoke. “Who are they?”

“Those are Master Snoke’s concubines,” the Knight answered.

“Concubines?” Kylo’s stomach clenched with envy as he stared once more. He had merely glimpsed at the perfect specimen before him but already his body burned with desire for him. The thought of anyone, even Master Snoke, touching his red-haired angel sent fury and bitterness coursing through his veins. Kylo turned towards the Knight again and lowered his voice. “Does he sleep with them, then?”

The burst of laughter which fell from the Knight’s mouth was gruff and startling. “Stars no,” he insisted. “They’re just mere possessions, that’s all. Those four are Master Snoke’s prized jewels and he uses every opportunity he can to display them.”

The jealousy burning though Kylo slowly quieted, though the stirring desire remained. “I see,” he mumbled softly. He appraised the man before him again. “You must have been here for some time to know so much.”

“Long enough,” the Knight answered, his voice suddenly dull and hollow. His eyes became glassy and vacant.

Kylo opened his mouth to ask the Knight’s name but a flash of red distracted him and he looked once more towards the glorious concubine beside Master Snoke. His heart thudded painfully against his chest as the beautiful man stared aimlessly ahead. The fluttering light of the candles reflected off his golden-red hair and it glowed as if on fire. Kylo shook his head to clear the intense yearning which pounded inside his mind and focus again on the Knight beside him but when he turned he found the seat was empty.

Like a moth to a flame, Kylo returned his attention back towards the elevated stage. This time he found the magnificent creature looking directly at him. Blood rushed through his head as he met the man’s eyes, their gazes intensely locked. The glittering emeralds were ice cold and full of disdain. Beneath the frost lay the slightest hint of challenge. Kylo’s skin prickled with desire like he’d never known before.

Carefully, cautiously, he reached out with his mind. He needed to know what the impressive man before him was thinking, longed to slip in and feel the shape of his mind, caress the thoughts and patterns which lingered in every crack and crevice.

Immediately his attempts ceased. A dull ache surrounded Kylo as he met a sturdy wall, strong and impenetrable, blocking him from any further access. The beautiful man’s expression darkened ever so slightly. The only reaction was the smallest dip of his mouth, as if Kylo utterly disgusted him.

The red-haired angel held his gaze a moment longer before looking away. The tension broke with a heavy snap, the resounding crack rippling through Kylo’s bones.

 

*  
******  
*

 

A long fracture ran along the wall, disrupting the smooth stone surface. Kylo laid on his bed and stared at the fissure, tracing the length of it with tired eyes. 

Sleep had alluded him the past few nights. Despite the grandeur of the castle, Kylo’s room was rather bare and plain. The bed was simple, adorned with thin sheets and a single pillow. There was a small desk pushed against the wall, right beneath the only window in the entire modest room. The window had thick, foggy glass and only allowed the scantest amount of sunlight to filter through.

Kylo didn’t mind. In fact he prefered the simplicity and purity of his room. Wealth and glitz was all a distraction to his goals—to train and discipline himself, to grow under Master Snoke’s tutelage to meet or, better yet, surpass his grandfather’s aspirations. 

Indeed, his lack of sleep had little to do with his accommodations and more to do with the incessant buzzing of energy which surrounded the fortress. How many of the Knights were Force users like himself? Could any of them be more powerful? What other secrets laid within the stone walls?

His mind was consumed with such thoughts, thrashing against his skull until he was certain he would go mad. When he closed his eyes to settle for sleep and focused on pushing such concerns away, a much more dangerous vision entered his mind.

Beautiful, delicate, ethereal; the red-haired angel from the welcoming feast materialized in his dreams. That mocking half-smirk, those sharp eyes, that vibrant hair. Kylo’s stomach would twist and his heart would clench at the mere memory of Master Snoke’s perfect concubine.

Kylo shook his head and cleared his mind of such thoughts. With a heavy sigh, he pushed his sheets aside and rose out of bed.

Kylo’s feet led him straight to the meditation chamber. He had yet to fully explore the entire castle but already was certain this was his favorite room of all. Stepping inside brought him instant tranquility and peace of mind.

He settled down into the center of the room and exhaled deeply. The sun was high in the sky and the temperature slowly rose with each passing minute. Sticky heat seeped into his skin, beads of sweat formed along his brow. He removed his shirt and used the dark material to wipe away the moisture collecting on his face. He inhaled softly and closed his eyes.

Kylo lost himself in the pull of energy, allowing his mind to expand and spread across the vibrant frequencies surrounding him. Time was barely a feature in his deep meditation but he was certain hardly any had passed when he felt a sharp punch of awareness disrupt his peaceful state. His eyes snapped open to find Master Snoke standing in the doorway, watching with a penetrating gaze.

“I see you’ve settled in quite nicely,” Snoke stated. His voice was low and smooth, completely devoid of any emotion or inflection. 

Kylo cleared his throat. It felt dry and rough from disuse. “Yes.” He paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words before he forged ahead. “I’ve noticed there are many Force users here.”

“Of course,” Snoke’s eerily flat voice replied. “We’ll need all the power and tools we can acquire to achieve our goals.”

“Our goals?” Kylo fought to keep the eagerness from his voice. He felt more like a child since he arrived at Snoke’s fortress than he ever did at home—no, not home—his previous life, a past that seemed terribly foreign to him now.

“Why yes.” Snoke’s scarred lips twisted into something of a smile. “You’re clearly the most powerful of them all, Kylo. It won’t be long before you surpass each and every Knight and ascend to lead them all.”

Pride swelled inside Kylo’s chest, hot and fierce. He bit the side of his cheek to keep his expression neutral. “Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

Snoke’s eyes narrowed slightly and so very quickly Kylo was sure he imagined the change all together. “See that you don’t.”

“Master.” A rich, warm voice floated into the meditation chamber. Kylo’s stomach clenched as the red-haired angel appeared next to Snoke’s side. He lightly touched Snoke’s arm with delicate, long fingers and leaned over to whisper something into his ear.

Snoke nodded his head and patted the pretty concubine’s hand. The bitter taste of envy flooded Kylo’s mouth once again. “Continue your training,” Snoke said over his shoulder as he departed down the hall.

The gorgeous man remained in the doorway, his gaze now directed towards Kylo. His pale green eyes quickly skated over Kylo’s bare chest; his expression remained unreadable. Kylo’s lips barely began to part, his mind hardly processing what to say, before the angelic concubine walked away.

 

*  
******  
*

 

Kylo sensed him before he saw him. 

There’s a chaotic spark in the air, a buzzing energy, a frequency which rung in time with Kylo’s stuttering heartbeat. He stepped around the corner and caught sight of his prey. The flickering torchlight on the stone walls illuminated his hair, casting a golden halo around the ginger strands. It took only two, long strides for Kylo to corner him.

“What’s your name?” Kylo’s voice sounded shaky to his own ears, as if the simple question stole his breath away.

The pretty concubine slowly looked Kylo up and down, his sparkling emerald eyes filled with contempt. “Excuse me?”

“Tell me your name,” Kylo demanded again. This time his voice steadied, his tone low and assertive. Kylo fought to keep his expression neutral and not reveal his surprise as the man before him laughed. It was a cruel sound, light and airy but laced with sharp, razor edges. “Answer me,” Kylo commanded. His hand reached out before his mind could catch up, but he managed to pause a few inches away from the tempting concubine. Energy crackled between them, temptation and desire built inside Kylo. He leaned close. “Don’t you know who I am? What I can do?”

“Of course I do,” the pretty man scoffed. “I’m not impressed by your cheap magic tricks. I’ve been surrounded by people like you most of my life. That’s not real power, you’re just Master Snoke’s lapdog.”

Anger surged inside Kylo, rising and burning like an inferno. “What do you know?” Kylo spat indignantly. “As if you’re much different. Don’t you also belong to Snoke, aren’t you under his command?”

The teasing defiance in the red-haired angel’s eyes fled, replaced by cold fury. It was the most emotion Kylo had seen on the man’s face since he first laid eyes on him. He uselessly reached forward, a misguided apology on his lips, but the man pushed past him and stormed off.

Kylo watched him leave, an empty ache filling his chest.

 

*  
******  
*

 

The rich scent of buttery roasted vegetables wafted off his plate but Kylo found he had no appetite. He chewed mechanically on the few bites he managed but otherwise poked and prodded at the luscious meal laid before him. 

The emissaries from Kuat seemed quite delighted by the feast. They drank deeply from their ornate cups and laughed brusquely with mouths full of exotic smoked meats. Master Snoke had pulled out all the stops for these visitors, but he had a feeling it was more a show of his own wealth than out of any generous gesture.

Kylo set his fork down with a heavy sigh. There was no point in pretending he had any interest in the food or the adolescent Force displays some of the younger Knights were performing for the emissaries’ entertainment. He was ready to sneak off to his rooms when Snoke’s concubines entered. 

Kylo’s pulse quickened and his breath became shallow as his red-haired angel took his usual place at Snoke’s side. He looked more beautiful than ever; his pale skin was covered in a long robe of crimson satin, trimmed with copper and gold. His fiery hair looked metallic as well in the candlelight. His pretty eyes were flints of steel as they sharply scanned the festivities. 

The emissaries scrambled to their feet as they approached the concubines, their eyes wide with admiration. They kept a respectful distance though it was clear to see they longed to reach out and touch the gorgeous specimens that surrounded Master Snoke. The concubines smiled coyly and spoke softly with their clamoring admirers, their teasing gazes were full of amusement. Only the object of Kylo’s desire kept his distance and refused to interact with the others; he remained firmly by Snoke’s side.

Want and curiosity tore through Kylo, stronger than a deadly storm, ripping its way through all of his better senses and instincts. He turned to his right and grabbed Tul, a young—and irritatingly good looking—Knight, by his arm.

“What’s his name?” Kylo asked quietly, his fingers digging fiercely into Tul’s bicep.

Tul followed Kylo’s intense gaze and offered a salacious smirk. “Him? That’s Hux, Master Snoke’s favorite concubine.”

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo sighed beneath his breath. His name tasted like sweet wine in his mouth.

“A beauty, isn’t he?” Tul continued. “All that smooth, pale skin just begging to be touched.”

Kylo glared at Tul, his hand still clasped tightly around his arm. Tul had a faraway dreamy expression on his face as his gaze remained fixed on Hux. Fury began to boil in Kylo’s veins. How did this young, foolish Knight come to know Hux’s name and how dare he speak so wantonly of him? Kylo instantly regretted asking the young man for his red-haired angel’s name. He should have gotten it himself from Hux, heard it fall from his pretty lips.

“Don’t speak of him like that,” Kylo growled, his nails biting into Tul’s flesh.

Tul’s eyes narrowed and he yanked his arm away from Kylo’s intense hold. “It’s just talk,” he muttered, rubbing his hand over his abused skin. “Everyone knows better than to go near Master Snoke’s concubines. You’d have to be mad to even consider it.”

Kylo’s attention turned back to the his perfect concubine. _Mad_. Indeed Kylo was utterly out of his mind but there was nothing to be done for it. His eyes worshipfully traced Hux’s face.

His angel didn’t spare him a single glance and only continued to whisper in Snoke’s ear. Envy raced through Kylo, fierce and bitter. Desire twisted in his stomach, hot and undeniable.

 

*  
******  
*

 

The purple moon was full, glowing brightly in the night sky and casting violet shadows across the atrium garden. The chirping sound of crickets mixed with the hushed whispers and giggles of the concubines as they sat under a moringa tree. The light of the moon reflected off their vibrant hair, in various shades of icy silver, rich chestnut and glossy black. They were near perfect creatures but they held no candle to Hux’s ethereal beauty. 

Kylo scanned the garden for any sight of that striking copper hair but was met with only disappointment. His heart was already in his throat and his nerves stretched thin. Kylo had never been directly commanded to stay away from the concubine wing but he felt uncertain all the same. There was an increasing pressure, a spark in the back of his mind which warned him to be cautious.

Kylo never had been good at listening to that part of his brain.

His breath faltered as he caught sight of that gleaming copper. His red-haired angel, _Hux_ , stood in a shadowed corner, away from the rest of the concubines. His sharp gaze carefully watched Kylo. His porcelain face remained expressionless. Kylo’s feet moved of their own accord.

He stalked towards Hux. His pulse pounded rapidly and blood rushed through his ears, the volume increasing to a mighty crescendo. All sane thought fled from his mind as he flicked his hand and held Hux against the wall with the Force.

Kylo growled as he leaned in close, deeply inhaling Hux’s captivating scent. 

“Am I supposed to be frightened?” Hux laughed disdainfully.

Kylo scowled and peered into Hux’s face. The beautiful man certainly didn’t look afraid. His pupils were swollen, making his eyes appear black in the dim light. His cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of scarlet.

Kylo pressed his body against Hux, gasping in pleasure as he felt the stiff heat of Hux’s erection against his leg. His chest ached and he became dizzy with desire. He swooned in for a kiss but Hux turned his face away.

“Don’t be fool.”

“I want you, I need to have you,” Kylo begged desperately. “I must posses you completely.”

“Those are dangerous words,” Hux replied quietly. “You’d best release me now.”

Hux’s words belied his actions as Kylo loosened his Force hold, allowing Hux’s hips to rock forward. The delicious pressure of Hux’s hard cock against his, even through the layers of robes, was utterly divine. The thin thread of self-control holding Kylo back snapped in an instant.

Their lips clashed at they met in the middle for a rough, biting kiss. Hux’s eager teeth drew blood and the coppery taste filled Kylo’s mouth, mixing with the hot flavor of desire. Kylo swiped his tongue along Hux’s warm lips, his hands digging into Hux’s arms.

He pressed closer, grinding his erection wildly against Hux’s answering hardness. Tension and arousal pooled in his stomach and his cock throbbed with the need for more.

A loud, clattering noise broke his attention. A few concubines giggled nearby as they bent over to pick up the pitcher of wine now strewn on the floor. The silver-haired one looked over, a knowing smirk painted on her crimson lips. Kylo reluctantly pulled away, his pulse pounding and his heart lodged in his throat.

Anxiety filled his veins even as lust still commanded his body. The Force hold on Hux faltered and fell. Kylo turned back towards Hux and met his eyes, surprised to find them flat and devoid of emotion.

Hux roughly wiped his mouth, fixed his disheveled hair and walked away.

 

*  
******  
*

 

Kylo didn’t see Hux again for over a week.

In his absence Kylo relied on his memories, closing his eyes and curling his fingers around his stiff erection. He would pump his cock leisurely and recollect the taste of Hux’s lips. He could still feel Hux’s hardness pressed against his own, his hips moving of their own accord as he surrendered to the heat of arousal building between them.

Kylo’s thighs tensed and his body shuddered as his orgasm overtook him. He came fiercely over his still moving hand, shivering from the aftereffects of his release and the memory of Hux’s mouth on his. He slowly cleaned himself off, reluctant to acknowledge the tendrils of apprehension that stirred in his chest.

He wondered if Snoke knew, if he somehow found out about their kiss and punished Hux. It was likely his red-haired angel was avoiding him, but Kylo found himself worried all the same.

He chose to throw himself wholeheartedly into mastering his strength. Everyday he would wake early, practice combat with the fellow Knights—whose numbers seemed to decrease daily—and then spend hours in the meditation room, clearing his mind and building his focus.

It was after a long day of training, his body and mind exhausted, his dark clothing damp with sweat, when he finally spotted Hux again.

Kylo wasted no time. He darted towards the other man, trapping him against the wall in an empty entertaining room.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked breathlessly. “Did something happen?”

Hux scowled at Kylo but made no move to escape. “That’s no concern of yours.”

“Hux,” Kylo pleaded. He wrapped his hand around Hux’s arm and gently squeezed.

Hux pulled away and hissed, “Don’t touch me.”

Kylo released his arm but refused to back away. His eyes roamed Hux’s face, searching for some spark of emotion, anything. Hux’s expression remained blank, only the slightest swell of his pupils betrayed his stolid appearance.

Kylo leaned forward and whispered hotly in his ear, “I need to see you. Tell me when we can meet.”

The silence that followed was heavy with tension. Kylo could nearly taste the unspoken need and desire on the air. Finally Hux broke the quiet, his answer firm and final, “Never.” 

“Kylo,” a voice echoed loudly through the bare room. Kylo turned around, huffing in frustration at the sight of Tul. “Do you have some time to spar? I need a bit of practice.” His eyes gleamed with mischief and his lips curled into a mocking, false smile.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment,” Kylo growled at the young Knight, uncaring of the implications of his words.

Tul’s brows raised and his smirk deepened. “Oh I see. Some other time then,” he responded in his grating, sing-song voice. 

Kylo watched him leave with narrowed eyes. When he quickly spun around to face Hux again, his heart sunk at the sight. The spot where his beautiful concubine once stood was now empty, hollow like the aching pain in his chest.

 

*  
******  
*

 

The visions began simply.

At first it was just a subtle hint, a stray thought or image softly placed into Hux’s mind. Whenever a feast brought them all together or Kylo spotted him from afar, he would carefully reach out and slip into the permitter of Hux’s mind.

He was cautious at first, only lingering in the outskirts and never penetrating deeper. Kylo would supply images of pampering Hux, offering him riches and jewels. When Hux ignored such visions Kylo pressed deeper, startled and confused to find a tight wall surrounding Hux’s further conscious. 

Still Kylo persisted, displaying visions of rare treasures and fine silk laid at his feet. Hux finally took notice but his only reaction was disdain. It chilled Kylo’s bones and left him desperate to impress his red-haired angel.

Kylo tried again.

Master Snoke was once again displaying his wealth and power to visiting emissaries and the entertaining hall was brim full with dancers, musicians and endless wine. Hux remained close to Snoke’s side; his expression was the usual mixture of haughtiness and boredom. Kylo knew it was dangerous to reach out when Snoke was so near but, as always, his desires far overreached his caution.

This time Kylo tried a different tactic. He carefully crafted the image of Hux laid upon velvet sheets, his legs spread wide and his cock hard and dripping. Kylo fell over him, placing biting kisses along his throat and chest. His hot tongue flicked again Hux’s hardening nipples, teasing the pink flesh with his lips and teeth. Hux moaned beautifully beneath him, raising his hips in a desperate attempt to gain some friction.

Carefully, slowly, Kylo pressed against the edges of Hux’s mind and planted the vision into his head. Warmth spread through Kylo’s body as he sensed Hux noticing the image. The heat increased as Kylo felt a hint of interest from Hux. It was like the sun rising over the horizon, golden rays lighting him up from the inside out.

Kylo felt emboldened, and he pushed further, gaining deeper access to Hux’s thoughts. He altered the vision, flipping Hux over to sit on top of Kylo. He pictured Hux’s flushed chest heaving as he moved his hips, slowly lifting them up and down to ride Kylo.

Kylo could sense a fellow Knight sit beside him, vaguely felt the presence of the others in the room, but otherwise he was all but lost to the vision he crafted. Hux’s eyes met his and it was like a jolt through his body. Kylo’s cock throbbed at the sight of Hux’s pink cheeks and the lustful glaze in his eyes. It took all his strength not to flip the table over and run to Hux right there. Instead he pressed in deeper, artlessly wading through Hux’s thoughts and feedback, searching for his deepest desire.

Then, he saw it: Hux standing tall, a golden circlet resting on his fiery hair, a long white robe falling from his shoulders, stiff and proud as he looked over his people. Hux, ruling over all as emperor.

Hux’s eyes hardened and he quickly looked away. Dull pain throbbed through Kylo’s chest as if the castle was falling down upon him. His temples pounded and an empty ache resounded in his head as Hux deftly pushed him from his mind and utterly shut him out.

 

*  
******  
*

 

The message came as a surprise.

One of the younger concubines, a pretty olive-skinned boy with sparkling gray eyes, found Kylo when he was leaving the meditation room. The boy—Kylo never bothered to learn his name—quickly whispered a time and location before scurrying away. Kylo’s pulse thudded with excitement and his heart clenched in expectation but he kept his face smooth and his mind clear. 

Kylo’s patience could only last so long and by the time he arrived at the gardenia garden, long after night had fallen, his entire body was vibrating with anticipation. His feet made barely any noise as he softly walked along the dirt path but Hux’s gaze lifted right away. His eyes shone in the bright moonlight, wary and pensive as they cautiously appraised Kylo. Hux’s hair was illuminated by the purple hue of the moon, the edges highlighted in a violet fire. He looked an absolute vision and Kylo’s mouth watered at the sight.

He moved closer, only stopping when he was a few inches away from his perfect concubine. Kylo inhaled the scent of damp soil and fragrant gardenias; they mixed beautifully with the heady arousal rising off Hux’s body.

“Let me worship you,” Kylo whispered, his eyes roaming reverently over Hux’s body. 

Hux laughed, a harsh and cold sound. “You already do. Your eyes are on me constantly, your gaze burning into me wherever I turn. Don’t think I haven’t felt your mind creeping into mine, placing desperate thoughts and lewd images.”

“Why did you ask me here, then?” Kylo challenged, leaning closer. “I won’t stop, I won’t give up.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, his lips curving into a hint of a smirk. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” He tilted his head and lowered his voice. “Tell me, do you come up with all those dirty scenarios yourself?”

“I can do better than that,” Kylo insisted, grasping Hux’s wrist. Hux quickly pulled himself free, his face twisting into a frown. “Please,” Kylo begged, looking at Hux with pleading eyes. It was like a beautiful dance, watching the conflict of emotions cross Hux’s gorgeous face. “Let me worship you,” Kylo repeated, softly adding, “Emperor.”

The change in Hux’s expression was mesmerizing; his pupils swelled with desire and his lips became shiny as his pink tongue wet them. “On your knees,” Hux commanded.

Kylo wasn’t sure he ever obeyed an order so quickly. He dropped to the ground, hands eagerly gripping the edge of Hux’s robe. Hux pushed Kylo’s hands away, slowly undoing the fastenings of his robe to reveal his hard, waiting cock.

Kylo swallowed heavily at the rush of saliva which flooded his mouth at the sight. He wildly wondered if Hux was always nude beneath his robes before all other coherent thought fled his brain. He opened his mouth and peered up at Hux through thick lashes, a silent plea on his quivering lips.

Hux shot him a cocky expression, marred by the clear lust that painted his face. He took himself in hand and rubbed the tip of his cock along the edge of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo desperately rocked forward, tongue licking away at the smear of pre-come which clung to his lips. Hux guided his cock into Kylo’s mouth, slowly and steadily until he was entirely inside. Kylo’s eyes watered when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat but he relaxed his mouth and exhaled slowly through his nose.

“Good boy,” Hux murmured. The words shot straight to Kylo’s stiff erection which throbbed in his pants at the praise.

Kylo replied by slowly sliding back, pressing his tongue against the heavy weight of Hux’s cock, before moving forward to swallow him down again. Hux released a small sound of appreciation; it was like music to Kylos’ ears.

Kylo continued, setting a steady pace while his own aching cock begged for attention. Hux’s hands sunk into his thick hair and tangled into the dark waves before pulling hard. Kylo’s eyes prickled once again and he rapidly blinked back the tears of mixed pleasure and pain.

He could hardly hold back anymore and it seemed neither could Hux. Kylo’s hands slipped into his pants and curled around his desperate erection. Hux’s hands tightened in Kylo’s hair and he began a fierce rhythm. He harshly thrust into Kylo’s mouth before pulling out to nearly the tip, allowing Kylo a ragged breath before he shoved back in. Kylo’s tugged on his own cock, matching each of Hux’s movements. He melted into it, allowing Hux to fuck his mouth until the tears of pain and desire turned into tears of gratitude.

A wanton moan escaped Hux’s mouth. It was Kylo’s undoing. His chest vibrated with a muffled cry as he came on the damp ground. Hux increased his pace, quicker and harder until Kylo’s jaw ached with delectable discomfort.

Hux muttered a string of curses under his breath as he pulled out and painted Kylo’s face with his release. He could feel the sticky seed in his hair and sliding down his cheek. He greedily licked at the drops closest to his mouth, delighting in the tart, salty flavor.

“You’re a mess,” Hux remarked, cupping Kylo’s jaw and smearing a bit of his come over his lips. Despite his scornful tone, a hint of affection glinted in his green eyes. His gaze met Kylo’s and he quickly wiped his face clean of emotion. Those glimmering emeralds were once again cool and blank. “Clean yourself up.” 

Hux turned and walked away while the come cooled on Kylo’s face.

 

*  
**  
******  
**  
*

 

Kylo found himself more powerful than ever.

Strength coursed through his veins, his focus increased and his vigor grew. His training sessions with the fellow Knights soon became spectacles. Small crowds would form as he practiced combat, defeating contender after contender.

It was a warm, humid afternoon, a few hours before sunset, when Kylo took on three Knights at once in the open courtyard. The late day heat was beginning to take its toll on Kylo and he could feel fatigue beginning to creep into the corners of his mind. He nearly considered calling a draw when he spotted a flash of copper from the corner of his eye.

His glorious red-haired angel walked past, slowing ever so slightly as he haphazardly glanced over. Power surged through Kylo’s body, fierce and mighty. With one deft attack, Kylo knocked all three of them down in a single blow. 

Warmth flooded his chest at Hux’s amused smirk before his gorgeous concubine cleared his expression and walked on. 

 

*  
**  
******  
**  
*

 

“Do you think Snoke suspects?” Kylo asked between hungry kisses.

The moon had long set and only a sea of glittering stars were strewn across the sky. The sun would rise in a few hours, casting light onto the heavy shadows beneath the trees. Despite the dark, Kylo could still faintly make out Hux’s pretty face and the perfect curves of his body.

“We’d likely be dead by now if he did,” Hux replied. He gasped softly as Kylo bite into the sensitive spot at the base of his neck. “We should still practice caution though.”

Kylo’s tongue darted out, lapping at the hollow of Hux’s throat. “I’m always careful,” he murmured into Hux’s skin.

“You? Careful?” Hux laughed. He reached down and cupped Kylo’s straining erection. “There’s hardly anything subtle about you.”

Kylo arched into Hux’s touch. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he gasped.

“It’s not,” Hux insisted. 

His denials were soon lost to Kylo’s eager mouth and grasping hands. He spun Hux around and spread him apart, licking and teasing until Hux’s hole was wet and quivering with anticipation. Hux always seemed to have the upper hand; he arranged the meetings, ignored Kylo at any public gathering, and was always the first to leave after their private encounters but when Kylo had Hux like this, trembling with want and waiting to be filled, Kylo felt truly powerful. The sensation was beyond any victory against the other Knights, far superior than mastering a new facet of the Force. This feeling was like colliding with a star; it burned right through him, so bright and fierce it hurt, but he always surrendered to the inevitable destruction, knowing he would be created into something much more powerful when it was all over.

“Are you going to fuck me already?” Hux’s attempt to sound bored was swept away by the pleading tremor in his voice.

“Of course,” Kylo answered, lining himself up. He pressed inside, groaning in appreciation as Hux’s tight heat swallowed him whole. “Anything for my emperor.”

“Y-yes,” Hux moaned, arching his back as Kylo bottomed out. Kylo pulled out slowly, the swollen head of his cock stretching Hux’s rim before thrusting back inside. “Fuck!”

Hux met each of Kylo’s urgent thrusts, his hands reaching below him to grip his own thick erection. Kylo batted them away and curled his own fingers around Hux’s cock.

“So you agree?” Kylo panted into Hux’s neck. He gripped Hux’s hip with his free hand, fingers digging into his heated flesh. “You’re mine.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Hux scoffed breathlessly. 

Envy and bitterness filled Kylo’s chest and the words fell from his mouth before they fully formed in his head. “You belong to Snoke, don’t you?”

Hux’s body tensed, clenching around Kylo and making him groan with desire. “I don’t belong to _anyone_ ,” he repeated angrily.

Kylo firmly pressed his lips together, biting back the furious remarks which rose up his throat. He fiercely snapped his hips and fucked Hux harder. Hux returned his harsh thrusts with equal fervor. The sounds of slapping skin and heavy breathing filled the empty forest until finally Kylo broke.

“You’re wrong,” Kylo gasped. He could feel himself getting close. “You belong to me. You must know that by now.” 

Hux merely snorted in reply but he adjusted his hips, allowing Kylo to thrust even deeper. Hux’s body tightened and he let out a harsh cry as he came over Kylo’s moving fingers. Kylo sent himself towards Hux, lingering on the outskirts of Hux’s thoughts. He was surprised to find Hux’s mind more open than usual, his walls—for once—lowered.

And then he heard it, a quiet but steady chant deep inside Hux’s mind: _Yours, yours, yours._

Kylo’s body froze and his heart raced. His orgasm ripped through him, spreading him thin and stretching him wide. 

A collapsing star, utterly destroyed only to reborn again.

 

*  
**  
******  
**  
*

 

Hux’s chest rose and fell gently with his steady breaths. Kylo watched, mesmerized. He found himself staring at the slope of his nose, the light dusting of freckles on his pale shoulder, the pink peak of his stiff nipple. It was if he was trying to memorize every single detail, as if this perfect picture would soon fade when he closed his eyes. It left Kylo with a frightening sense of foreboding. 

He reached out placed his fingertips on Hux’s stomach, tracing patterns on his sweat-damp skin. Hux’s eyes blinked open in surprise at the gentle touch but he didn’t move away.

“Does he mistreat you?” Kylo asked. Hux turned his head to face Kylo. He looked startled by the question but more amused than aggravated. Kylo found Hux much more open to small talk after sex when he was sleepy and sated. Kylo’s voice dipped lower, jealousy lacing his words. “Does he touch you?”

Hux laughed and shook his head. “I’ve told you, Snoke is hardly a sexual being. We’re basically dolls, toys. We just exist as mere objects for display. He’s cold and calculating but has no reason to mistreat us.”

Kylo nodded his head but his breath quickened at the implications. Despite how careful they’d been over the past several weeks, Kylo wondered how much longer they could really hide this from Snoke. Did he already know? He rested his hand over Hux’s chest, taking comfort from the steady thrum of his heartbeat. “You’re sure he doesn’t abuse you?”

This time Hux rolled his eyes and moved away. Kylo’s hand hovered in the space where Hux’s body once was. “Snoke’s expectations are near impossible but that’s hardly abuse,” he insisted. “I’m fine.”

Kylo slowly pulled his hand back and rested it on his lap. “You don’t seem happy,” Kylo mumbled quietly, more to himself than to Hux.

“What would someone like you know about happiness?” Hux retorted, his voice hollow and cold.  
Kylo stared at Hux and felt a pang of emotion. It wasn’t happiness, not quite, more like longing and desire. It hurt far too much to be happiness. The silence stretched on and Hux met Kylo’s sorrowful glare for some time before he finally relented. “It can be frustrating,” he admitted, wrapping his arms around himself. “All this wasted potential.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo longed to move closer, to touch Hux again, but he could feel a fragile wall slowly being lowered. One wrong move would cause it shatter irrevocably, never to be mended again.

Hux cleared his throat and stared straight ahead. After a moment of heavy silence he continued. “My father was a commandant and an overseeing officer of the Arkanis Academy. I was an...unexpected surprise. After I was born my mother disappeared and my father had a choice: he could raise me himself, train me in the Academy so I could rise to be an officer, a commandant, even a general or be rid of me.” Hux’s expression turned stony. “He chose the latter, presented me as a gift to Master Snoke at a young age. Don’t get me wrong; I’ve had a vast education that has far surpassed any of the other concubines….” Hux’s words faltered and his fingers curled into tight fists. He quietly added, “But I believe I’m destined for greater things, to command and to rule.”

Kylo touched Hux’s arm, the slightest brush of his fingertips. Hux’s expression once again shuttered. Kylo could still read the edges of Hux’s mind despite his attempts to close himself off. He was startled, embarrassed he shared so much. 

“I know how you feel,” Kylo admitted. “For what it’s worth I think you’d be make a great leader, a glorious emperor.” Hux raised an eyebrow and Kylo added, “With me by your side, of course.”

“Of course,” Hux taunted, rising to his feet. He snatched his robe from the ground and began to redress. “If you’re done fantasizing, I need to get going.” There was a flicker of regret and longing in his voice.

As he moved towards the door Kylo called out to him. “Hux.” His red-haired angel paused and looked over his shoulder to meet Kylo’s determined gaze. “I could do it, you know. I could make it real.”

Hux remained silent, turned back around and walked away.

 

*  
**  
******  
**  
*

 

Kylo felt a cold trickle of sweat dripping down his back, cutting deep into his clammy skin like a knife. It had been some time since Snoke had called him to his chambers for a private meeting and, despite all his training, Kylo’s walls felt vulnerable. He kept himself pulled tight but Snoke’s sheer power and energy vibrated throughout the room, battering at Kylo’s crumbling defenses. He risked a look at Snoke’s twisted face but his cold, colorless eyes were impossible to read.

“You’ve been given everything you need, the tools are all at your disposal.” Kylo suppressed a shudder at Snoke’s low, menacing voice. “You’re training is nearly complete.”

“Yes, Master.” Kylo bowed his head and kept his eyes fixed on the ground. He stared at a thin crack on the stone floor, focusing on the tiny fissure and consciously steadied his breath.

“You’ll soon be made the master of the Knights of Ren, they’ll be under your command.” Snoke’s voice darkened as he continued, “You have much potential, Kylo, but be sure to not to grasp for things beyond your reach. Do not seek what is not yours to take.”

Kylo’s mouth went dry and he harshly swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. Unable to speak, he nodded his head and fought to keep his mind blank even as his heart thudded frantically against his chest. 

Snoke dismissed him with a wave of his hand. It took all of Kylo’s effort to move his shaky legs and walk—instead of run—from the room.

 

*  
**  
******  
**  
*

 

Music floated through the hall, bright and melodic, bouncing off the stone walls and marble pillars. The tables were strewn with half-full goblets of wine and exotic foods but Kylo found he had little appetite. 

The Knights all seemed to accept him as the new leader, and their congratulations appeared sincere, but something still felt off. Kylo gripped the stem of his glass tightly and scanned the room with suspicious eyes. All he had ever wanted was to be acknowledged for his skill and powers, to lead those who shared the Force with him, but still an empty ache filled his chest.

Snoke sat in his usual throne at the center of the room, his pretty concubines all flocked at his side. Only Hux seemed to stand further away. Despite his best attempts, Kylo found he couldn’t catch Hux’s eye.

He stared at the crimson wine in his glass, watching the ruby liquid cling to the curved metal. A rough pat on his back broke him from his troubling thoughts. He scowled as the wine splashed from his glass to fall over his tense knuckles.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Tul remarked with a wide grin. “Just wanted to congratulate you.”

“Really?” Kylo asked, disbelief dripping from his voice. He had come to tolerate the outspoken, young man over the past several weeks but still could hardly imagine that Tul would be happy to have Kylo become his superior. 

“As painful as it is to admit,” Tul sniffed, “you are the most Force sensitive of us all.” Tul’s voice lowered as he cautiously glanced over at Snoke. “Besides, I never truly wanted to be the leader of the Knights. There’s quite a price to pay for that power.” Tul straightened his back and drank deeply from his own glass. When he looked back at Kylo all seriousness left his face once more he sported a careless grin. “Enjoy your feast!”

Kylo shook his head as Tul hurried off but the young man’s words echoed in his head. His throat constricted and he unconsciously sought out Hux once again. He was surprised to find Hux already looking back at him. His face was paler than usual and his lips pressed firmly together. Kylo tried to sense his thoughts and feelings but Hux’s walls were drawn up tight. Kylo pushed forward, using more effort than usual but was met with a static silence. Hux discretely shook his head and walked away.

Kylo carefully glanced at Snoke, content to find him distracted and deep in conversation with his silver-haired concubine. He took a few breaths, waited a moment more and then scurried out of the room and towards the corridor he saw Hux leave through. 

Kylo moved quickly along the corridor, eyes narrowed as he found it utterly empty. He was ready to give up his search when strong hands gripped his arms and pulled him into a dark alcove. Kylo’s body tightened and he prepared to fight when he was spun around and found himself face to face with Hux. Relief flooded his senses, almost as powerful as the desire which pumped through his veins. He automatically began to lean forward, desperate to capture Hux’s pretty lips in a kiss.

“No.” Hux commanded, his voice low and severe. “He knows. This has to end.”

Hux’s tight walls faltered and Kylo could sense the frantic energy vibrating in Hux’s frazzled mind. Kylo’s heartbeat stuttered in alarm and he quickly ran his hands over Hux’s chest and arms. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?”

Hux slapped Kylo’s searching hands away. “I’m fine,” he insisted, though his shaky voice implied otherwise. “Snoke wouldn’t dare damage his own goods.”

“But—”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Hux repeated. His jaw tightened and he looked away. “This, whatever _this_ is, is over now.”

“What about your ambitions?” Kylo blurted out. He longed to ask: _What about me?_ but didn’t dare to speak it aloud. Kylo was certain Hux could read between the lines in any case.

“My ambitions?” Hux laughed bitterly. “Those were just a childish dream. This the highest I’ll ever rise. The best I’ll ever do is to whisper secrets and strategies into Snoke’s ear.”

“You could still—”

“Forget it,” Hux interrupted sharply. “Just leave it alone.”

Kylo frowned but refused to move away. Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against Hux’s. Hux melted into the hungry kiss. Despite his earlier words he opened his mouth and allowed Kylo to lick his way inside.

“The Knights are mine to command now,” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s mouth. “ _Mine_ , not Snoke’s.”

The blood drained from Hux’s face and he quickly pulled away. “Those are dangerous words,” he warned. “Careful, Kylo. You’ll wind up burning this place to the ground.”

“You think I wouldn’t do that and more for you?” Kylo retorted. He reached out and cupped Hux’s cheeks with his hands.

“You’re a fool,” Hux muttered in reply, his voice fond. He shook his head but he couldn’t hide the smile which spread across his face. “A dangerous fool.”

 

*  
**  
***  
******  
***  
**  
*

 

Kylo entered the large, ornate chamber dirty, disheveled and exhausted. The pristine marble floor seemed brighter against his muddy boots. He pushed the slight pain aside from the minor gash in his arm, even as it continued to slowly trickle blood over his ripped sleeve.

Hux was waiting in the center of the room. Long gone was the crimson robe Kylo had become accustomed to. In it’s place were resplendent white robes, embroidered with gleaming bronze thread. His hair was the same though—fiery red and vivid beneath the glinting gold circlet that rested upon his head.

“Is it done?” Hux asked, disdainfully appraising Kylo’s ruined robes.

“Yes,” Kylo answered, dropping to kneel on one knee. _My Emperor_ , he added silently into Hux’s mind.

“Good.” Hux flashed Kylo a smile of all teeth; blinding and radiant. He beckoned Kylo closer and held out his hand.

Kylo scrambled to his feet and captured Hux’s hand, pressing a reverent kiss onto his pale knuckles. Hux made to pull away but Kylo’s grip remained firm. He tugged Hux forward until he stumbled right into Kylo’s waiting embrace.

His mouth was already open and wet when Kylo’s lips met his. Kylo knew he tasted of blood and sweat but Hux hungrily licked into his mouth. The warm, wet glide of Hux’s tongue against his set sparks of desire through Kylo’s body. He slide his arms around Hux and easily lifted him, relishing the feel of Hux’s long legs as they wrapped around his torso, tight and secure.

He sucked and bit hungrily on the expanse of Hux’s neck as he carried him into the attached room and threw him onto the bed. Hux’s protest of dirtying his precious sheets died on his lips when Kylo quickly removed his torn, dirty robes and threw them on the floor.

“You’re bleeding.” Hux reached his hand out to tenderly touch Kylo’s bicep.

“It’s nothing,” Kylo replied, making work of removing Hux’s own robes. Hux looked ready to object but when Kylo grasped and squeezed his leaking erection the only sound that escaped his mouth was a needy groan.

Hux’s vibrant eyes glowed with lust and he quickly surrendered to Kylo’s wet mouth. Kylo greedily swallowed Hux’s cock from root to tip, enjoying the heavy weight of his flesh upon his tongue. Salty bursts of pre-come coated his month, driving Kylo’s arousal to maddening levels. He sucked and teased until Hux was on edge, gasping and begging for more.

Only then did Kylo relent, sloppily licking his fingers and circling Hux’s trembling hole. Kylo had fucked him long and hard earlier that morning, before his mission, and Hux was still loose and ready. Kylo lined himself up, lowered his body over Hux’s and pressed inside.

Hux was like an inferno, all overwhelming heat which stole Kylo’s breath away. He lost himself to the feel of Hux’s warm flesh and the sound of his hungry cries.

Everything else faded away; the pain in his limbs, his fatigue, the dust and dirt in his hair, the dried blood still clinging to his skin.

Kylo captured Hux’s trembling lips in a kiss, drunk on the taste of Hux and the melody of words that hammered into his head again and again.

_Yours, yours, yours._

 

*******  
****  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
